Our kind of Love
by utahgirl91
Summary: sequel from Untitled. Lauren is feeling pressure of being Noah Puckerman's Girl. Will there love stay strong? or will peer pressure get to them? Please Read Untitled first! oh and Reviews are greatly Appreciated. :
1. Chapter 1

Last night was probably one of the best nights of my life. Noah took me to breadstix and then afterwards, we watched a movie at his house. Yes that may sound simple, but for me. A girl, that's never been on a date. It was awesome.

Now it's Monday and once I walk into school, I see someone waiting at my locker. There he was casually leaning against the wall, was Noah Puckerman himself. But by the time I got to him, Santanna got in my way. "What did you do? Brainwash him or something?" I shake my head at her, and try to walk away. But she kept me back. I couldn't believe it. "Please, let me get to my locker." I literally beg at her. "What so you can just trap him in some more." Okay now I'm angry. I start to put my hands in my fists when I see Noah come up behind her. "Santanna, please leave my girlfriend alone. She hasn't done anything to you." He mouths sorry and I try to walk around but then she tripped me. I get up and I stomp off. I hear some yelling. But other than that I just tuned them out. I turned around one last time before walking around the corner and I see kissing. I know she probably was the one that pulled him in, but to me it looks like he is kissing back. I hold my head High and I walk away.

Text Message: **Babe why'd you? She cornered me! Please remember I love you.**

I just shake my head at that. Yes I know he loved me. Or loves me? But you know what, I don't need this crap from Santanna or any other Cherrio.

Re: I Love you to. Can't handle the pressure you know?

I really can't. It's stressful, I usually like staying low and blending in with the rest of Mckinley High. But now since I'm with Noah, Football team, and Glee Club. It's like I'm underneath a microscope.

Text back: We are you? Let's not let any one get under our skins.

I smiled. I was still looking at the text when something sticky hit my face. Yes the whole football team was standing right in front of me. Saying horriable stuff about why Puck is with me. I just roll my

eyes, and conitued to the girls bathroom when I bumped into Rachel. "Slushied? Here lets clean you up." She said while dragging me in I take a look at the sink and there is red slushie stain, looks like

she got hit too. "Thanks Rachel." She just smiled at me and started jabbering away when I get a text. Then the next thing I know I hear some fighting.

Text: come outside quick! – Brittney

What now? Can he not go a week without fighting someone on my behalf? It's starting to get annoying. I get outside and it's not Noah. It's Toby. I see Noah down at the end of the hallway and he looks pissed. He starts to break up the fight.

"Toby come on dude, back up." He just looks at me and shakes his head once he sees slushy. "Karoskey never slushy my girlfriend again you hear? Or else me and Toby here are going to be the living tar out of you."

He said and he runs away. Him and Toby just smile at each other. Since when did they become friends? Nevermind. "Lauren finish cleaning up okay? I don't want you to get sick." I just nod my head

and go back to Rachel. "I don't know what just happened out there." I said to Rachel. "Looks like your Ex and your current boyfriend are pals. That's good." Rachel said I am still in shock about the

whole thing. We finished cleaning up, and by that time we finished Glee already started. We walked in as soon as Mr. Schue started to do his rambling. "You okay now babe?" Noah whispers. I shake my

head yes. I take a look around and I see Quinn and Santanna staring at me. What did I possibly do? I know I'm with Noah/Puck but come on! Enough with the drama already. All of a sudden I hear Mr.

Schue say my name. "Yes ?" he just shakes his head. "You had a song correct? You and Rachel?" oh yeah now I remember. "yes, come one Rachel." I get the guitar and start to play. (mostly Rachel's song)

**Bold** Rachel _Italic_ both Reg Lauren

**I heard it on the street that you were seeing someone.**

**It knocked me off my feet;** _I guess I walked into that one. (To be honest. the whole Drama thing, everyone staring. I guess It comes with the Package. football star, glee? kind of in the deal.)_

_I haven't even cried; now you know that's a lie._

I'm tearin' up inside; this ain't easy.

It's killin' me, I'm goin' crazy.

_(It's true, today I'm going crazy cause everyone is staring at me, making fun. I don't think I can take the peer pressure. But if i I lost him, I don't know what I'd do?)_

Chorus:

_I think about you every single day—_

_Every second, every minute, every prayer I pray_

_To get you back in my arms._

_What I'd give to have you around. (If I ever loose him, I honestly don't know what I'd do. How could things go back to normal after what we've been through?) _

_Every night I lie awake 'cause I can't sleep._

_Midnight to morning feels like a damn week._

_I miss you so much I can barely breathe._

_You are my everything, everything, everything._

_You are my everything, everything, everything to me_.

_It's gonna take time to finally see things clear._

_Even when you're off my mind, you always reappear._

**I'm trying to make it through but I really need you.**

**What can I do to get you back**; _I'm on my knees beggin' please._

Repeat Chorus

Bridge:

**I'm on my knees;** I'm beggin' please;

**Come back to me;** You're all I need;

You're everything, everything, everything—I'm goin' crazy!

Chorus

Oh (I'm on my knees I'm beggin' please)

_(Come back to me You're all I need) Oh, you are my everything._

_(You're everything everything) Everything, I'm going crazy._

_Everything, everything, everything to me._

As I finish the song I set the guitar back down. And I see Rachel crying. so I go up to her and give her a big hug. once I did that the whole group came over except for Finn and Quinn. I honestly Feel bad for Rachel. She is anything but nice, and she gets torn down the most. But I couldn't help but notice how Sam was acting during the song he kept looking at Finn the whole time and his hands were clutched together in fists? Maybe I could help her out. On the plus side I just let my guard down and told Noah Puckerman the truth instead of hiding my feelings.

Authors note: this song is Rachel Singing to Finn. But Lauren is realizing that this song can show Noah what she really is feeling. _Everything by Jessica Andrews. _


	2. you rascal flatts

Today at school was just a dramatic day. My self-esteem just went way down, from almost everyone at school telling me I don't deserve him. But maybe I do? Maybe there was some reason I found him trapped in that port a potty? You never know, who really knows why He loves me. Or, the fact that, he is willing to risk his, reputation, by being with me the "fat bottomed girl". While, I was in this trance. He comes up to me and sits down. And started to rub my back, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Baby what are you thinking?" I know I can be a little melodramatic but I've been through a lot so it keeps me second, guessing. "Us." I just flat out told him, now he has this worried look on his face. "Like what?" I automatically shake my head. He won't understand. "Why me?" I looked him right in the eye when I said it. "Lauren, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your smart, funny, and you don't take crap from no one." That's the thing. He thinks I can take anything that comes my way. Which is true, but when it really comes down to it. I cry in the middle of the night wishing on a pretend star.

We are sitting on a park bench. At a park, a couple of blocks, from the High school. "I don't know. I honestly don't know, if I can take the peer pressure anymore." He is shaking his head, and is muttering something under his breath. "Lauren, I can't believe you are letting them get to you. I thought that you loved me enough to not care what people think- I-" he starts to say something but I cut him right off. "Noah," I start to take his hand." I love you. Only you. I don't know what I would do with out you, but there is a side of me saying he is still that player. He still has feelings for Quinn. Don't shake your head at me, I know you do. You have a baby with her Noah! Don't expect me to believe that you don't have any feelings for her at all." All the confidence I had come back. "Lauren, I didn't think that you would be bothered by that? I can honestly say I don't love Quinn. I may have some slight feelings for her but that's it." He looks right into my eyes. I can see that he is telling the truth. "What about Santana?" he is muttering again. "Lauren that relationship or whatever you want to call it only lasted a week. I broke it off with her." He is now squeezing my hand, and rubbing them. "I love you. Only you." I just look down. He takes my chin. "Baby, I don't know what else you want me to do. I can't change my past. But I can change me. Please don't give up on me. On us. We have something working here." I just smile at him. And with that I said. "Okay, let's do this." I smile at him. and he leans in to kiss me when.

"Quinn?" I moan. "No Lauren." I point to myself. Then he points to behind. I see her, standing there with a envelope. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I knew you'd be here, and well here." She hands him the envelope and walks away. He opens it up and it's a picture and a note. "Beth." You can barely hear. Then I see him tear up. "You want to see her." Wow she looks gorgeous. You can definitely see him in her. I start to get up. "I'll leave you alone so you can read the note. I'll see you at Glee. " He just nods, and looks back down at the letter. He didn't see though that I was crying.

But she didn't know that. He did see her. And he is going to make sure that she doesn't get scared. He loves her more than anything and tonight at Glee; I am going to prove it to her. He gets a text from Sam that says. "You still doing it?" I reply back with "For sure man, she is my everything."

Later on at Glee

"Okay guys, lets have the guys start." Mr. Schue goes ahead and sits down. "Lauren this one is for you, Puck is running a little late." Sam said. She just nods and then he starts to play. All of a sudden she hears his voice, he walks in with her favorite flowers. And sits them in her lap.

Bold- Puck reg- Sam

**Every road that **

**I've been down **

**The only truth that **

**I have found **

**There's only one thing **

**I can't live without **

**You **

**I was searching **

**For something I thought **

**I would never find **

Losing my mind

In and out of bad love

**I thought I was born to lose **

**Then came you **

I thought I knew what the real

Thing was

**But nothing shakes me like **

**Your love does **

**I've been hypnotized **

**Now I realize **

Every road that

I've been down

The only truth that

I have found

There's only one thing

I can't live without

You

**Every time I get lost **

**In a temperamental mood **

**You still stay cool **

Just when I think that this

Life's about to drive me insane

You take the reins

**Every time I feel I'm drifting **

**Off course **

**You're my compass, you're **

**My one true north **

**In a mixed up world **

**You make sense to me girl **

Every road that

I've been down

The only truth that

I have found

**There's only one thing **

**I can't live without **

**You **

Yeah, every road girl

Leads me to you

**And baby, that's all I need **

**To know **

Every road that

I've been down

The only truth that

I have found

There's only one thing

I can't live without

You

Every road that

I've been down

The only truth that

I have found

There's only one thing

I can't live without

You

**Every road that I've been **

**Down in my life **

**Every time I feel I'm taking off **

**Every road that I've been **

**Down in my life **

**Every road, girl, leads **

**Me to you **

**Yes it did, yes it did **

**Every road girl **

**Every road leads me to you **

"**I love you Lauren, More then anything. More than you know. I've been through tough times, but I know that no matter what comes through our way. We'll stay together. And, another thing. I love you."**

Lauren's POV

I am now in tears. I can't speak. "I-I- I love you so much. Don't ever let me go." he shakes his head. "Baby, that'll never happen." He pulls me and kisses me. We forget about that we weren't alone until we heard a cough coming from Mr. Schue.


	3. Better than Revenge

"Puck, Lauren. Please take your seats." Mr. Shue said with a look of bewilderment on his face. So Puck and Lauren go and sit down next to Sam and Rachel. "Alright guys, this week. I want you all to do a duet. But I will pick your Partners." Puck and Lauren just stare at each other, knowing this cannot end well. "Artie, Brittney. Quinn and Puck. Lauren and Matt. Rachel and Santanna. Sam, with Mercedees, and Finn, with Tina. All right, everyone you can NOT trade partners. Go ahead and get with your group to work on your duet." As soon as he said that Noah and Lauren just stared at each other. "Well, well look the duo is back together again." Lauren hears coming out of the ex- cheerleaders mouth. Noah Squeezes Lauren's hand letting her know everything will be okay. "Move it fatso we've got work to do." Quinn said out of annoyment. "Quinn first of all don't talk about Lauren that way, Secondly no funny bussinuess." Noah looks like he is ready to kill. "All right I promise." Quinn said with her arms raised.

"Lauren, you listening to a word that I'm saying?" Matt said. He knows Lauren and he knows that Lauren is feeling neglected again. "Sorry Matt, what were your song choices?" Lauren said she is going to try hard and trust Noah. See the thing is she trusts him it's Quinn she doesn't. "Well I was thinking we don't do a normal Duet song? Something that will totally come out in style." Lauren nods her head. "And.. these songs are?" Lauren is shaking her head. "Well since you can play the guitar and everything I was wondering if we could do something Rock. _You know Let's get it started_ by Black Eyed Peas or Bon Jovi?" Lauren is, liking the sound of this. "Well I know a song from Bon Jovi that would be really good." And on that note the bell rang. The duo switched numbers so that they can rehearse that weekend.

"Babe you ready?" Noah said, as he grabbed her backpack. "Yeah. Lets go." they were in silence until one of them decided to turn on the radio. _Better than Revenge_ by Taylor swift came on and Lauren smiled. "Babe please I know what your thinking. Quinn and I are only working on our duet, and I promise you she will not come in kissing distance, that's your space only." Lauren just looked at him, while he was laughing at the last comment. " I trust you, it's just you two have a history, a bad one. And I don't want to loose you to some girl who will just brake your heart again." Lauren looked down while saying this. Noah pulled over to the side of the road, so that he can look at her. "Lauren, look at me." And she did and he could see that she'd be crying. "I will never ever hurt you. Promise me that you can trust me and the people I hang out with, I'm going to have to be friends with Quinn is just part of the whole you had my kid deal. Okay." She just shakes her head. "I trust you." On that note they ended it with a kiss. But being Noah he couldn't resist and they start to make out. They were at this for 15 minutes, when Noah started put his hand up her shirt, and kissing her neck. As soon as he made his mark she realized what they were about to do and pulled away, while she pulled away she did a little moan. And shaking her head. "We can't do this." She said looking ashamed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried it, forget it about okay." Noah said and the pulled back onto the road and drove off to Lauren's house. Noah Pulled into the drive way and she got out of the car. Both holding, each other's hand. " Sorry about earlier. You must feel guilty, I'm just not ready yet." Lauren said trying to open the door, but Noah pushed it shut. "Lauren, I love you. And if you're not ready then I'll wait, I don't know how patient I can be but I can try." He laughed a little. "Look this is not a laughing matter, see I knew you would be like this. You can't take anything seriously, and I'm trying to let you in and show you how I really feel when all I get is a laugh." She is practically yelling at his face now. "I'm sorry but when it comes to it, I can't control my self, and when I'm with you I can't control anything I end up wanting more. And the thought of you, not wanting the same. I don't know." Lauren is flabbergasted at the moment. "What makes you think I don't "want" you as much? The fact that I wont put out? Or the fact that I haven't yet." _Great this is becoming a fight._ She thought_, all I am trying to do is let him in and he is getting mad at me for doing so such a hypocrite._ "Yes." On that note she walked into her house and slammed the door in his face.

A couple of hours later he found himself out side of Quinn's. What I'm I doing here? Lauren would be so pissed if she found it. You know what screw Lauren. Knock knock. "Puck what brings you here?" Quinn's mom said. "Can I speak with Quinn?" was all he can come up with. "Quinn! Puck's here." Her mom yelled. Quinn came down stairs and saw the look on Puck's face and she smirked to her self. "Hey Puck, you want to work on our duet?" yes that's exactly what I want to do right now. Puck thought to himself. "Ugh, yes. But can we go do it at the park? I just would rather do it alone." He said looking at Quinn. "Sure. Mom we are leaving!" she yelled.

10 minutes later they were at the Park. They went and sat down next to the tree. And before you knew it, they were starting there heated make-out session. But what they didn't know was that the park. Was Rachel Berry's favorite place to practice. She saw all of this and was very disappointed. Noah was the one who went in for the kiss, not Quinn. She called Lauren right away. _Good thing the iPhone has video calling_, Rachel thought. "Ugh Lauren it's Rachel I think there is something you might want to see."

Lauren can't believe what she is seeing. She is in pure shock. "Lauren, honey. You okay?" Rachel said. When no one answered back she knew her best friend needed her right now. Not less then 5 minutes Later Rachel Arrived at Lauren's house. Seemed like no one was home but she knew better. She went up to the door and saw pour Lauren through the window balling her eyes out. Knock Knock.

After the second she didn't come answer the door so Rachel let her self in. "Lauren, I'm sorry Noah is such a**." Rachel said. "I-I-". Lauren couldn't speak. She can't form one single sentence. She felt her heart has been crushed and barried into the garbage. "Shh, it's okay just let it out." Rachel is rubbing Lauren's back. Rachel goes and turns on Taylor Swift when the perfect song came on. She texted Matt and Santanna that they are going to switch due to some circumstances. And the three of them agreed.

It was the next day in Glee. Lauren ignored all of Puck's Text messages and Phone calls this past weekend. He was starting to get worried. And he felt awful for what had happened on Friday night. He sees her walk in with the guitar and he goes up to her. "If you come any closer puckerman I'll break your face." She said no funny buissenusse and he noticed she said Puckerman not Noah. This can't be good he thought. "If you just hear me out I'll ex-" Lauren shook her head. "I said sit back down and do not come near me." And on that note Rachel walked in with Sam. Saw the two of them and said. "Let's do this. This if for Quinn" Rachel Said staring Quinn down looking like she is ready to pounce. Quinn just smiled.

Bold Lauren Reg together

**Now go stand in the corner and think about you did** –Spoken

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and **

**I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him.**

**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause.**

**She took him faster than you could say, "sabotage."**

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it.

I underestimated just who I was dealing with.

She had to know the pain was beaitng on me like a drum.

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from.**

She's not a saint and she's not what you think: she's an actress.

But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress.

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends.**

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, **that there is nothing I do better than revenge.**

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list.**

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.**

**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling and**

**she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**.

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know,

or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go.

**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me.**

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity. **

She's not a saint and she's not what you think: she's an actress.

But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress.

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends.**

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge.

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at,** honey.

**You might have him but haven't you heard? **_At that Lauren pointed to Puck and he knew that she found out. And everyone in Glee club knew what they did. _

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey.**

**You might have him but I always get the last word. **

She's not a saint and she's not what you think: she's an actress.

But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress.

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends.

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge.

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do.**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you, I don't think you do.**

**Let's hear the applause.**

**He'll show you how much better you are.**

**She took him faster than you can say, "sabotage." **

"Mr. Shue I'm sorry to leave you guys. But I can't stay anymore I'm going back to the wrestling team." Lauren just left everyone flabbergasted not even Rachel knew that was going to happen. As soon as she ran out Puck went to go stand up when all the guys blocked him at the door. "Don't ever go near again Puckerman" Sam said.


	4. hear me out

I can't believe that just happened. The one guy the one man that ever told me he loved me. And promised me that he will never hurt me, like the others did. I finally let him in, and this is what I get? I don't deserve this. I'm thinking about what just happened as I entered the wrestling room. I turn on the stereo and Reba Mcentire comes on. I start singing and work out my anger on the punching bag.

I was only alone for 10 minutes when, "Lauren. You okay?" as Toby said while walking across the gym floors. "No. To be quite honest with you, I'm not. I knew this would happen, yet I let myself believe that he is different. I let him in and I get thrown on the sidewalk." At that I hit the punching bag again, and Toby was behind it. " he just sighed. "Lauren I hate to say it, but I told you so." while shaking his head "You should've just stuck with the wrestling team. And not get sucked in with the drama that goes on in the Glee club." I all of a sudden got really offended. "Glee is not stupid. And yes there could be tons of drama if you really want it to be. But I've made really good friends." I said with pure pride. "Well were are those good friends of yours at a time like this?" and on that note Rachel walked through the door. I just smiled at him. "Please leave Toby." And he left them alone.

As soon as I turned around I started crying again. And Rachel came up to hug me next thing you know, the whole glee club was there, excluding Quinn and Santana of course. "Lauren, we've got your back. If Puck ever comes near you, again. He will be sorry." Matt said. I just looked up at him with and mouthed thank you. "You guys are the best." I heard the door open up from the gym and I look up to see who it was. The ex cheerleaders and they actually looked ashamed. Or at least guilty.

"What the crap do you want?" I yelled. "Can't you see? You guys won. What more do you want from me?" all the Glee guys were up in front trying to protect me when I pushed them out. I wanted to hear what they were going to say. "Look Lauren. I wanted to let you know. That, that video that you saw, that was only the beginning. I tried to stop it. But he wouldn't let me. I am going to be honest here. Yes I still have feelings for him. But when he said your name the whole entire time. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and left." Lauren is in pure shock. He was saying her name! I guess it does make sense, the fight we had before. But she wouldn't think he'd go that far? Knowing he would just go out with any other girl. She was scared still. And he really hurt her. They were all in shock for about 15 minutes when. "Lauren Please hear me out!" Noah Puckerman himself walked through the door. I instantly turned around. I can't look at him. "Back off Puckerman. I just told her the truth." Quinn said. She can't stand to see someone else get hurt by him like she did. Lauren is now on the floor and crying, while Rachel is down there with her. "We meant what we said in the choir room dude. As soon as you can learn to be "man" and take action for what you did. And fix it. Then you can talk to Lauren. But until then if you want to talk to her you have to come through us." Artie said. And that Noah walked away with a tear stain face. Leaving the love of his life on the gym floor.


	5. other side of the door

Lauren's Pov

I have not been at school for the past two days. I feel sick, and I feel like my life isn't going to get any better. I honestly thought that he loved me enough that he would not go and have a heated make out session with Quinn. But I guess I was wrong. Since I wouldn't put out for him, he went and found someone who would. I don't know what to do? I guess I am happy that Quinn told me what went on and I'm glad she had the guts to stick up for herself. But even after everything that I went through, with him? I still I'm completely in love with him. I know you may think that I'm stupid and a complete idiot. But that's what happens when you fall in love. You make idiot choices, and you only want that one person back in your arms. Even if that means you have to get hurt along the way, as long as he is with me. I don't care.

Text Message: Lauren where are you? You okay? – Rachel

Re: Yes, I just don't want to be in the same place where he is at the moment. – Lauren

Text: I understand. If you need anything let me know. If it makes you feel any better? He looks like crap ;) -Rachel.

I had to laugh at that. It did make me feel a little better. I guess it's true. You really don't know what you have until it's gone. He messed up big time. If he wants me back, we have to start at square one again. He is now all I can think about. I totally miss him. The way he would follow me around all the time, like he is my little puppy dog. I smiled, at that thought. I remember the day we met. Port a potty. "You an angel?" he asked me. I just gave him a smirk. It wasn't love at first sight though. I think I knew I was in love with him when he sang me "Fat Bottom girls." Even though I found it completely offencive, it was a nice gesture and no one has ever sung for me before.

Puck's Pov

Man I feel like crap. I probably look like it to. Who cares? I need Lauren back. She is my rock, my "angel", my every thing. I haven't seen her at all the past two days. She is either a) avoiding me, and she is doing a pretty good job at that or b) not showing up to school. I was walking into Glee Club when I get pulled aside. "I told you not to hurt her, and you went ahead and did anyways! I thought I could trust you with her." Toby said. I can't deal with this right now. "Look Toby, I screwed up! I lost her. Not only did I loose her, but she took half of me with her! You see me? I am a walking zombie." Why I'm I telling him this? He broke up with Lauren. I should be mad at him. Not friends. "Look I want her back. But she wont take me. That was a stupid mistake. We had a fight and I-I- did the opposite that she wouldn't do." I shake my head. I am such an idiot, if I loved her I wouldn't have done that. "Wait let me get this straight? You went over to her house, and she wouldn't sleep with you. Cause she isn't ready. And you left her and went to Quinn?" at that he punched me. I just took it. I deserved it. "Yes. I really I'm a A** when I want to be. And at that moment I was." Now I'm on the floor. I need her back. I just don't know how to do it.

Lauren pov

Text message: Lauren, saw Puck. Warning he is coming over to your house. – Toby

Not 5 seconds after she got the text, or door bell rang. I looked out side my window and there he was. With a box of chocolates, and flowers. Wait I see Toby's truck? Why is he here? I thought he was my friend. I guess I really can't trust any guy right? Door bell rang again. I guess I'll answer it.

"What?" I said harshly. And still in shock that he is here. Man he looks good today. I thought to myself. "Lauren I'm sorry. For everything please can I come in and we can talk about it?" she looks hot in my sweats. Wait she is in MY sweats! Maybe I still have a chance. "No." ouch Kay that hurt. She gave me her infamous stare. "Lauren. I screwed up. But I'm human, and human's make mistakes right?" hoping that will change her mind. "Yes but humans, if they have any feelings. Will not go and make out with some other girl because there girlfriend wouldn't put out." She is ferious right now. She is right about that one. I made a mistake. I knew it at the time. Even I was saying her name in between kisses. "I'm sorry but please leave." She went to go shut the door when. "Lauren, please listen to him." Toby yelled from his truck. "NO! Why should I?" she started to shut the door again, when. "Why are you in my clothes?" Puck said. Her face is on fire now, and she knew that her face is red. "Well you see, ugh-?" stuttering is never a good sign. Lauren puts her head down in defeat. And mutters I love you. If Puck wasn't paying attention, to her lips he would have missed it. "Then why are you pushing me away again? I know I made a mistake. I was saying your name the whole entire time! You were on my mind. Not Quinn." He is holding her chin now. Looking, directly into her eyes. I can't do this anymore. Lauren thought. So she did the only thing she knows how. "I'm sorry Noah, please leave." With that she shut the door. And she started sobbing. And Puck could hear her. And his heart was breaking at the sound of her tears falling. When the door slammed in his face, he fell to the ground. His heart is now in pieces. And they can no longer be fixed. Only the girl that's on the other side of the door, can fix it.


	6. Not speaking to you

Why I'm with Toby? No one knows but me. He Is the one only that will help me win Lauren back. And practically, the only one of my "friends," who will listen to me and talk to me. I screwed up. I know that. I knew it from the beginning. I don't know why I did it? But I did. I guess the old Puck decided to come back and haunt me after all.

Lauren's Pov

I've been in bed for the past 3 days. I don't feel like going out or talking to anyone. My mom is starting to worry. Even with Toby I've never got this depressed. All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door. "Go away!" I mumbled through my sheets. They knock again. "Seriously, Mom go away I'm not in the mood." At that they come in. the whole Glee club is here. Including Mr. Shue. "Lauren. Get up, get dressed were going to take you somewhere." Finn said in a demanding tone. "Thanks guys, but really I'm fine." They all laughed. "Sure you are, you've been home for the past week. You need to get out." Sam said. "Fine! But I wont be happy about this. "I'm sure you'll be happy once you know where were going." Rachel said, with a smirk on her face. Okay something is up? I thought to my self.

Puck's Pov

I finally got the whole entire Glee club to get Lauren down to Studio 600 tonight. It's Friday night. They do Kareoke. I've figured if I can get her down there in front of everyone and in public, she'd at least want me back. Maybe? She has to.

Suddenly my Cell phone is ringing. "Dude where on our way. You should know though, she is a mess." Sam said through the other line. I just shake my head. I can't believe what I've done. "It took us 2 hours to get her off of her bed. All the guys had to drag her out. She wouldn't budge, and the girls had to push her into the shower. It's not pretty man." Wow, I guess Lauren is just as stubborn. That must've been a sight to see. "Thanks. For everything, and for finally talking to me again. I know I messed up." Sam only wants what's best for his friends. And if putting them back together will make them happy, then he will help in any way. "No problem. We will be there right at 7, when you go on." And at that he had to hang up cause Lauren walked down the stairs.

Lauren's Pov

Sam didn't know that I can hear is whole entire conversation. "Hey Sam, so what did Puck say?" Busted. Sam thought. "Ugh- that wasn't Puck?" Lauren is rolling her eyes. "You talk loud on the phone. Come on I know we are meeting him up. And I can't believe you guys will lie to me! I don't want to see him." she through her hands up in the air in frustration and went back to her room when. "Look Lauren, we are your friends and you need to talk to Puck, we've never seen him like this. He needs you. Please come." Rachel said with a sincere look on her face. She would've already been up to her room if Matt hadn't block the hallway. "Fine. But just so you know I'm not speaking to him!" they all laughed and got out to the car.


	7. Love story

Lauren's pov

We arrive at the club and it is a full house! we walk inside and as soon as we got to the karaoke bar Puck is there with his guitar and he sees me and smiles. _Man I miss that smile_. I started to shake my head. I can't keep thinking that. I've got it a grip. He starts to play. It's one of my favorite songs. Taylor Swift, nonetheless. I started to smile. As soon as I did that the whole group looked at me. "I thought you weren't going to talk to him?" Quinn said. She just laughed. I ignored everyone the only person I was focusing on was the guy with the Mohawk.

Puck's Pov

"This better work." I said to Toby. "Dude your singing Taylor Swift. No other guy would do that. She'll fall for it, trust me." As soon as he said that my eyes found Lauren walking in. _She looks gorgeous tonight_. I thought to myself. "Alright she is here, all or nothing." I said out loud and I grabbed my guitar and walked on stage. She for sure saw me. She was a little nervous at first, that I can tell. But then I started to play and her smile grew. At that point I knew I was forgiven.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

_Lauren's pov _

_In the middle of the song I decided to go up and sing with him. at that the crowd started screaming. And he was smiling that big 100 watt smile I fell in love with. _

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything of me_

I was begging you please don't go and I said

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

Puck's Pov

I finally have my girl back. Our duet was amazing. The crowd went nuts. At the end of the song I decided to kiss her. She never pulled away. The only thing she did was pull me in. at that I am thankful for. "I love you so much." I said. We decided to walk off the stage. Hand in hand. "I love you to." She said never looking down only into my eyes. And I could see, that I've hurt her. "I want to fix this. But I'm going to need you to be patient with me. I love you, only you. And I" during his little speech he was interrupted. "Just shut up for two seconds." Lauren said after she kissed he laughed and said "As you wish." Quoting her favorite book. She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her back.


	8. Our kind of Love

It's Monday and I am completely in love. I've got my girl back, and nothing can make me any happier. Suddenly my cell vibrated, it was a text message from Lauren. I took it out and smiled.

Text message: Hey babe, were doing silly love songs in glee today and I think I have the perfect song for us to do!

I just laughed. She called me babe. And I can guess what song she wants us to sing.

Reply: Let me guess _Our Kind of Love_ by Lady A? ;) That's perfect babe I'll bring my guitar. We will kill it.

Since I knew what song we were going to do. I went home to grab my Aucostic Guitar. While I was walking back into the school from lunch I saw her waiting there for me in the middle of the hallway next to the choir room. "So I was thinking that maybe I could play it? Not you." Lauren said with a smile on her face. I just shook my head with a no. "Babe, it's a duet and the guy always plays." I said more then a statement not as a question. "Fine, we can play it together." Now, that I can deal with. She has her girly guitar strapped around her, it was a Taylor guitar, with sparkles all over it. It actually suited her.

"Alright guys, Lauren told me she wanted to sing first today. So Lauren, Puck, go for it." We both just nod pull up a chair and we start to play.

(Bold Together, Bold italic Puck Reg Lauren)

_**Here we go!**_

_**You wear your smile like a summer sky**_

_**Just shining down on me and you**_

_**I swear your heart is a free bird**_

_**On a lazy Sunday afternoon**_

I love the way that you were up for anything

Never worried 'bout what people say

_**That's right, oh that's right**_

**What we got is**

**Just like driving on an open highway**

**Never knowing what we're gonna find**

**Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up**

**Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love**

Mm that's our kind of love

_**Skipping rocks and leaving footprints**_

**Down along the riverbank**

**Always holding hands, never making plans**

**Just living in the moment, babe**

You get me laughin with those funny faces

You somehow always know just what to say

That's right, _**oh that's right**_

**What we got is**

**Just like driving on an open highway**

**Never knowing what we're gonna find**

**Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up**

_**Whoa, yeah,**_ **that's our kind of love**

**That's our kind of love**

**Oh that's right, baby you and I**

**What we got is**

**Just like driving on an open highway**

**Never knowing what we're gonna find**

**Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up**

_**Whoa, oh**_

**Just like driving on an open highway**

**Never knowing what we're gonna find**

**Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up**

_**Whoa, yeah,**_** that's our kind of love**

Oo, that's our kind of love

_**Oh, that's our kind of love**_

**1,2,3, here we go!**

Oo, yeah

**That's our kind of love, girl**

**Dontcha know it- spoken**

After we finished our song I twisted my guitar around and went up and kissed her. "If anyone try's to break us up again, I will kill you." Lauren said and I just laughed. Shaking my head, "How did I get so lucky?" I said out loud, I meant for that to keep to myself but then she quickly answered. "You can thank the guys on the football team who stuffed you in that port a potty." And everyone just laughed.


End file.
